Fuiste mi sueño, mi anhelado deseo
by SakuraNaomi Chan
Summary: Moshizuki se encuentra en un lugar desolado. Triste al recordar sucesos que tuvo que vivir días antes.


Estoy solo en un lugar desconocido. Tal vez me equivoqué al escaparme de casa, ¿tal vez? Estoy seguro de que fue el peor error que pude haber hecho.  
No me pudo afectar tanto, solo fue una confesión fallida en la que rechazaron mis sentimientos fría y cruelmente, el sufrir no arregla nada, llorar y escapar de mi ciudad no cambia aquel rechazo, me gustaría volver al pasado y no haber hecho esto.  
Es inútil, todo se vuelve negro en la inmensidad de esta eterna noche, en la que las estrellas son mis únicas guías.  
Ahora que tu no estas aquí, ni yo allá ¿que debería de hacer? las caricias que tanto añoré recibir algún día de tu parte, ahora se borrarán de mi mente como si una leve briza desgarradora se llevara mis sueños. Tú... tu dulce mirar que me enloquecía, nunca más podré ver eso. Me pregunto cosas que nunca esperé preguntarme: ¿Si tu no me amas, & lo prefieres a él, yo que hago en este mísero mundo? La noche Transcurre & mis lagrimas brotan sin cesar, recordando aquellas palabras tan frías que dijiste aquel día. Los recuerdos de ese momento, las breves oraciones que dañaron mi corazón en breves segundos, jamás podrán borrarse.  
Sin querer te sigo recordando al pasar de esta larga noche, los postes de luz que alumbran este desconocido lugar hacen que pueda pensar en ti, y tus ojos, los que una vez me miraron con ternura, aquellos que miraban más allá de mi y comenzaba a observar mi alma, la que ahora se está derrumbando... ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel conmigo? Éramos amigos, hubiera aceptado que me rechazaras con dulzura, con palabras hermosas como las que siempre dices, al contrario, recibí las peores frases que pude haber escuchado de ti.  
Mi camino de regreso se Llena de recuerdos borrosos que con una leve briza acompañan mi dolor, pequeñas palabras, una breve oración, aquellas palabras de ''Tu no me interesas, así que vete'' Mi corazón... ¡ya no puede más! Necesito llorar, desahogarme de todos estos sentimientos estúpidos que nacen de mí, ¿en que estaba pensando? Intentarlo una vez más, ¿podría servir? Día a día el amor que siento por ti, por alguna razón crece, mi alma me dice ''Si lo intentas saldrás lastimado una vez más ¿Eso quieres recibir?'' ¿Que debo hacer? La agonía pulsa mi corazón como si le clavaran una espada, tú, ¡TÚ! -Llora-  
Encontré a mitad del camino una banca, en la que me he sentado para recordarte, muchos pensamientos tristes y desmotivantes llegan a mi mente. Cayó una lágrima, una de esas que no puedo secar con mi mano, era frágil y se encontraba tibia, no quería ver mi rostro, debe estar horrible producto a las lágrimas que han caído, no quiero sufrir por ti, pero a la vez lo deseo.  
Ahora tú eres el que me guía, ya no las estrellas y los postes de luz, tu dulce fragancia llegó a mi nariz, pero al golpearme contra el asiento supe que fue una alucinación, creí que eras tú el que llegaría a salvarme de este terrible lugar, en cambio, fue solo un pequeño gato el que posó su débil cuerpo entre mis piernas, ahora no estaré solo. ¿O si?  
Su Suave & Limpio pelaje me recordó a tu estúpido y hermoso pelo que me enloquecía, ¿A caso no puedo ir a un lugar en el cuál no aparezcas tú? al parecer está haciendo frío & yo moriría con tan solo pasar una noche contigo, acariciándote y diciendo dulces palabras hacia ti. Mis ganas de llorar aumentan, y tú, ¿Que se supone que estarás haciendo ahora? Supongo que estarás con él, viviendo Felices momentos, & añorando a que Yo no aparezca nunca más ¿No?  
Sin darme cuenta ha comenzado a nevar, y suaves copos de nieve caen sobre mí.  
Miré al cielo al igual que aquel tierno gato, hacía frío y yo con un simple abrigo que me hacía sentir mucho más helado. El gato maulló tiernamente, como si tratara de decirme algo. Lo ignoré, pero a los segundos después nuevamente maulló; con su mirada me decía que tenía frío y hambre, era muy parecido a mí... Me levanté de aquella banca y dejé al gato encima de una especie de cama que traté hacer con ramas de un árbol que había cerca y lo dejé con una pequeña tela que encontré tirada en el suelo. Corrí y corrí desesperado, hacia un lugar en el que pudiera pasar esta noche, hasta que vi a un chico que se me hizo familiar: Era Sakakibara Kouichi.  
Al verlo, recordé a Teshigawara-kun ¿Él solo quiere a Sakakabira-Kun Verdad? Al verlo siento rabia, ¿Que debería de hacer? Fríos copos de nieve caen sobre mi, & mi corazón se acelera por alguna razón. Tú, Sakakibara-Kun, nunca creí que tú serias el que podría arrebatar algo tan preciado para mí.  
Celos, si eso es lo que siento en este momento, celos. Teshigawara-Kun te amo, pero sé que conmigo no serías feliz, la noche avanza & al ver un pequeño reloj enterrado en medio de la nieve ya acumulada, pude ver la hora, la cual marcaban las 22:00.  
Recogí el reloj mientras veía a Sakakibara Kun alejarse sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás. Caminé despacio y cabizbajo, hasta que unos brazos me rodearon y sentí que un cuerpo estaba apegado al mío.  
- Moshizuki, ven conmigo - Dijo Sakakibara Kun apegándome más a su cuerpo.  
No respondí, pero sentía que él estaba muy amable conmigo, así que decidí ir con Sakakibara Kun, era mejor que estar aquí, en este lugar desolado en el que el frío se está apoderando de todo.  
Cuando caminábamos, Sakakibara Kun se me acercaba demasiado. Por un instante pensé que él me quería de manera especial, pero... iba a ser muy extraño esto: Yo amo a Teshigawara, él ama a Sakakibara Kun y él me ama a mí, sería muy ridículo e idiota, eso pensaba hasta que realmente sucedió lo que creía.  
Llegando a Un pequeño molino, el me tiró al suelo & me abrazó con pasión en ese instante pensé ¿Que debo hacer o que quiere hacerme? inmediatamente me sacó mi camisa por lo cual, me aventé encima de él & lo golpee, ¿Tenía que defenderme N-no? Él se frotó la cara, para disminuir el dolor, & de un momento a otro me dice:  
-Cuando te golpeas, te ves aún más dulce de lo que eres, ¿No te has dado cuenta de mis sentimientos verdad?  
-Y-yo Amo Teshigawara-kun! ¡Imbécil!  
-Pero yo a ti.  
En ese instante comenzó a acariciarme lentamente con sus suaves manos hasta que me besó, & una dulce electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo.  
Siguió tocándome, me sentía raro, creía que era el ser más feliz de la tierra; pensando que en vez de él estaba Teshigawara. Me sonrojé, pero solo fue por un instante, debido a que nuevamente lo intenté golpear, en cambio, Sakakibara sujeto mi mano y se la llevó a la boca en la que se hizo una pequeña caricia en la parte en que lo golpeé anteriormente.  
- Eres muy suave, Moshizuki Kun - Dijo con sus ojos entrecerrados.  
Desvié la mirada, estaba sonrojado por pensar en Teshigawara haciéndome eso.  
- Sakaki, suelta a Moshizuki - Dijo Teshigawara que estaba en la puerta del molino...  
Al ver que estaba en la puerta, me sentí angustiado, & también pude ver la mirada angustiada de Teshigawara, la cual se notaba desde lejos. Al verme en las manos de Sakakibara, Teshigawara lo quitó de encima mio, & lo golpeó mientras una pequeña lagrima surgía. Luego de eso me llevó a fuera junto con Sakakibara, e hizo & dijo algo que jamás pensé;  
-Moshizuki-Kun, por favor olvida lo que dije en el pasado y ámame, Sakakibara solo me hizo daño. -Dijo llorando y me abrazó-  
Inmediatamente mi corazón se paralizó, creyendo que nada había sido real, esperando que solo hubiese sido un sueño. Teshigawara-kun me tomó dulcemente & me besó ¿Que inesperado no?...  
Todo cambió en un segundo, me sentía feliz estando en sus brazos. Su fragancia adictiva y cautivante entraba en mí con delicadeza, lo amé y lo sigo amando al pasar de estos eternos segundos que no quiero que terminen, sentirlo cerca mío es estar en otro mundo, como una abeja en una flor, me siento feliz al estar con Teshigawara.  
Sakakibara Kouichi ya no intentó tocarme, temía que Teshigawara lo volviera a golpear... Me siento feliz por estar con él.  
Teshigawara Kun me llevó a mi casa, en la cual me llevó a mi habitación & un muy buen recuerdo me dejó. Sus suaves caricias, dulces besos, palabras que hacían que mi corazón se paralizara, todo eso pasó en una sola noche.  
Espero que nunca más pueda perderte, ya que te sigo amando como el primer día en que te conocí.

Fin.


End file.
